


Starting Over

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No First Dark Curse (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Mad Hatter | Jefferson Friendship, Regina isn't evil, Slow Burn, Starting Over, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), They are the main characters but no fairy tale characters, this whole thing is an au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: In the midst of recovering from your relationship with your abusive ex, your childhood friend, Mary Margaret, talks you into relocating yourself and your young son to Storybrooke, Maine.
Relationships: Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Reader, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 3





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in the works for several weeks, but it’s the first time I’m writing a story like this, with this storyline. I’m pretty nervous about it, but it’s going to be a Jefferson/Reader slow burn.
> 
> Also, the curse doesn’t exist. There is no fairy tale alter egos; they are just the characters we saw in Storybrooke. And Regina isn’t going to be evil, either.

Life hadn’t been kind to you.

Between neglectful parents and an abusive ex you finally left a few years ago, you hadn’t had much to be thankful for in your life.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true. You had your son. He was the only good thing in your life. He was the one person you were willing to live for. The one person you were willing to die for. Your son meant more to you than anybody else in the entire wretched world.

So you were in a new town. You needed a fresh start, and when you had told that to your best friend, she’d mentioned she now lived in a small town, with her husband and daughter. She wanted you to come and move near her. You weren’t exactly fitting in in New York as it was, and it’s not like you had much. So you decided to do it.

And that’s how you found yourself in Storybrooke, Maine.

***

“Ruby, what am I doing here?” Jefferson asked as he watched his friend. He had grown up with Ruby, they had known each other since birth, so when she told him that Granny needed a person to fill in at her bed and breakfast for the day, he figured he could do that.

“I need you to fill in here for me today,” she answered, pulling on a coat. It was fall in Maine, which meant cold weather. “I have something that needs tending to, and Granny’s in the diner. We’re short-staffed. Would you be so kind as to do that for me, Jefferson? We’re friends.”

He rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I think that maybe it’s a burden being your friend, Ruby,” he stated, but she saw the mirth in his eyes. Knowing Jefferson for as long as she had meant that she knew he didn’t have a mean bone in his body and would never say anything to hurt anybody.

Not on purpose.

Sighing, he nodded. “Grace is hanging out with Henry,” he mentioned to her. “I’ve got nothing to do today.”

Ruby grinned, knowing she’d won the argument. “Thanks, Jeff,” she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll be back later this afternoon, I promise.”

The day started slowly enough. Honestly, there really wasn’t anything to see in Storybrooke as it was; it wasn’t a tourist town, and there wasn’t anything spectacular about the scenery. Jefferson had lived here his entire life; he’d been born and raised here, he’d fallen in love here, his daughter was even born here. His wife had died not long after Grace was born and now, she was the love of his life.

Then a girl walked into the hotel. She was beautiful; she had sparkling eyes and a nice body, with curves in all the right places. Holding onto her hand was a little boy, who looked to be just about Grace and Henry’s age. He was small, probably six years old or so, and had floppy blond hair and the same-colored eyes as his mother, which also sparkled.

“Excuse me,” she said, and that’s when he noticed the woman standing there. She looked tired, almost like she hadn’t slept in almost three days. There were dark circles underneath her eyes, her hair tied up in a messy bun atop her head. She wasn’t wearing makeup but looked like she’d just been through World War 3.

He smiled at her. “Welcome to the bed and breakfast,” he nodded. “I’m Jefferson.”

“Do you guys have an extra room?” she asked him. She pulled a wallet out of her purse while still holding her son’s hand. “I need a place to stay for a few days.”

“We’ve always got room,” he chuckled. When she looked at him quizzically, he told her, “Sweetheart, the bed and breakfast doesn’t get a whole lot of business, Heck, we don’t get many visitors or tourists in this whole _town_. We’ve always got a spare couple’a rooms.”

“Can you tell me your rates?” she asks timidly. She looked down at her son, whispering something in his ear, and he nods, going over to sit on one of the armchairs in the lobby. “I know you’re the only bed and breakfast in town, but I need to know what I’m getting into before I make a commitment.”

He nodded and told her. Honestly, the rates at Granny’s Bed and Breakfast were really good, probably the best in the whole county. He thought he saw a look of relief come over her features as he told her what she’d be spending.

“Give me a room for a week,” she told him. “A room for me and my son.”

“Could I have your name?” he asks you. You nod and tell him what it is.

“Is there a Mr. Y/L/N?” he asks. If questioned, he could just play it off as for the business, but he wanted the information for a personal vendetta as well. But she just shakes her head.

“Nope. Just me and my son.”

He nods. After he hands you the key to your room, he gives you a smile. “Welcome to Storybrooke. Are you here for business or pleasure?”

He noticed how she was timid, shy; she almost acted like she wasn’t sure if she belonged here, or even if she belonged _anywhere_. He was wondering what was wrong with her life, and what she was trying to run away from.

“Kind of a little of both. I’m relocating.” Jefferson nods as she continues, “Do you know Mary Margaret Blanchard? Or, well, I guess it’s Nolan now. We were childhood friends.”

He nods. “Yeah, I know ‘em. Mary Margaret is a schoolteacher at the local elementary school. My daughter’s in her class.”

“You have a daughter?” she asks him, interested. Well, if she’s relocating, Jefferson could understand the curiosity in her voice; she has a son and may be wanting to find friends for him.

He nods. “Yeah, Grace. She’s six.”

She points over to the blond boy, who Jefferson notices is really interested in a tablet in his hands. “That’s Ben. He’s six in a few weeks.”

“Well the kids love new people,” Jefferson chuckles. “This is a small town, and it would be a terrific place to raise Ben.”

She smiles. “Thank you, Jefferson,” she nods at him. “Maybe I’ll see you ‘round?”

He nods, “You can bet on it.”

***

“Mama?”

It wasn’t long after you’d gotten your room and put a few things away that you looked over at your son. Ben was lying on one of the beds and looking straight at you. You went over to sit down on the bed beside him and looked into his eyes.

“Yeah, buddy?”

He licks his lips, almost like he’s trying to figure out what to say, but then he looks into your eyes. “Mama, are we safe here?”

You were trying to figure out how to explain the situation to him. You knew that he probably understood very well, considering he’d been through so much in his young life as it was, but the last thing you want is for Ben to be scared. This was a new town, a new start, for the both of you, and even though you were pretty sure your ex wasn’t going to show up, there was always a chance. That never dwindled.

“Of course we are, sweetheart,” you say to him soothingly, stroking your fingers through his short blond hair. “I’m going to take care of you.”

“What about Dad?” he asks. You take a deep breath.

“Your dad isn’t gonna find us here,” you say to him, but part of you wonder if you’re trying to convince yourself as much as you’re trying to convince him. “There are people around here. And you know what Mary Margaret told us? How we’d be safe here?”

He nods.

“She knows the mayor _and_ the sheriff. They’ll take care of us.”

“You promise, Mama?” he asks you. You nod.

“I do, sweetheart. And what’s Mama’s number one rule.”

“We don’t make promises we can’t keep,” he recites dutifully. You lean over and leave a kiss in his dirty blond hair.

You take Ben with you over to the school. You want to get him enrolled as soon as possible before searching for a job and finding a place to live. Ben’s always been nervous around people, although you’re pretty sure his dad has something to do with the anxiety he carries around. Even though he’s got social anxiety, Ben will feel better if he knows Mary Margaret is there, since he’s known her since he was a year old, and were going to try to see if you could get her to help you keep him calm.

“Y/N!” she greets you as you walk into the school. It’s after four o’clock and school has already gotten out for the day. Ben asks if he can go play at the playground, and you nod at him.

“Hey, Mary Margaret!” you grin when you see her. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” she tells you. “I’ve been waiting for you; I missed you so much!”

“How’s David and Emma?” you ask. Mary Margaret has only been married for about six months, and she and David had had their bundle of joy, Emma, about three months after their wedding. Even though this was a small town and people talk, she didn’t care; she and David loved each other, and Emma was everything to the both of them.

“They’re good,” she answers you. “I can’t believe you’re finally here!”

You grin. “For the first time in a long time, Em, I am finally free. I feel like the weight is off my shoulders. I know we’re gonna be okay.”

“Good, sweetheart,” she says soothingly, pulling you into a hug. “Let’s get Ben all signed up.”

Mary Margaret had understood your fears about Ben’s social anxiety and had helped you talk the principal into putting him in her class. Ben was a bright boy and you both knew he’d be able to keep up. After all is said and done, with him starting on Monday, Mary Margaret looks at you.

“Want to have dinner with us tonight, love?” she asks you. “I’d like you to come over, and David doesn’t know you all that well, so he’d be happy as well. Wait until you see Emma! She’s getting so big!”

You smile, “Hun, I’m so excited to see her! I haven’t seen Emma since she was a week old.”

“They grow up too fast, Y/N,” Mary Margaret states. That’s when you nod.

“That’s the truth,” you agree with her. “That is _definitely_ the truth.”

You and Mary Margaret end up getting Ben into her class. You felt better about that; Mary Margaret was a familiar face, and it would be easier for him. You remember the guy at the bed and breakfast, Jefferson, saying he also had a daughter, so maybe they could get along as well. They were pretty much the same age.

“Don’t worry about Ben, sweetie,” Mary Margaret gave you a sympathetic smile. “I know this is a hard time for both of you, but he’s going to make the transition fine. The kids around here are very friendly, and it won’t take any time for him to make friends and fit in.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://oneshotsbygabby.tumblr.com/). I take prompts & requests.


End file.
